The present invention relates to a coil component, and more particularly to a type thereof including terminal electrodes and a conducting wire, in which each end of the conducting wire is electrically connected to respective terminal electrode.
A coil component such as a common mode filter has been known in which a plurality of insulated conducting wires are wound over a drum type core. The drum type core includes a core part and a pair of flange parts each coupled to each axial end of the core part. The plurality of conducting wires, for example, two wires, are each wound over the core part of the drum type core.
A plurality of terminal electrodes, whose number corresponds to the numbers of conducting wires, are provided at each flange part. One end of each conducting wire is electrically connected to each terminal electrode of each flange part. The other end of each conducting wire is electrically connected to each terminal electrode of the other flange part. Each terminal electrode is constituted by a metallic terminal bracket. A portion of the terminal electrode to which each end of each conducting wires is connected will be referred to as a connection part.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-158825 discloses a connection between each end of two conducting wires and each terminal electrode in a coil component in which each end portion of each conducting wire is welded to each terminal electrode without peeling off an insulation layer over the conductive wire. End portion of the conductive wire, the insulation layer, and a part of the terminal electrode are melted together to form a welded part serving as the connection part.
However, in this connection method, excessive welding may occur on the terminal electrode, thereby deforming the terminal electrode. If the terminal electrode is deformed, a satisfactory connection part may not be obtained, thereby degrading the coil component.